Stuck on the Titanic with Him
by KawaiiInu95
Summary: PG13 to be safe.Sango is on the Titanic with Sesshomaru and Kouga.They are annoying the heck out of her.So what happens when she falls in love with Sesshomaru? But Sesshomaru has plans...SanSess...DISCONTINUED
1. Sango's Diary

Inu:Hey I'm anime-fan4444,I just like to call myself Inu...I DON'T OWN INUYASHA...and....enjoy the story!O yea and this story might have OOCness

Prolog (Sango's Diary)

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm stuck on a ship called the Titanic.It's huge and has many beatiful rooms.I really enjoying most of my trip,Inuyasha and Kagome are here on their honeymoon.They invited me too go with them.I just came along to make sure Kagome doesn't kill Inuyasha.How could Miroku,Inuyasha and Kagome get married if they were only like 20...well Inuyasha and Kagome love each other very much and Miroku probably loved his wife very much.I guess he's perfect with his stupid wife....I'm griving about him very much,but with Kagome,Inuyasha and Kohaku left,I guess life is still good.Not all of my trip was well,Inuyasha's dumb brother is here on this ship too.I dunno why Kagome even bother to invite him,and why did he bother to come.Inuyasha,Kagome,Kohaku,Sesshomaru,Rin,Shippo,Kirara and I are planning to start a new life in New York.Miroku stayed in Japan....I guess he really does love her.Stupid Kouga,ever since Kagome go married to Inuyasha,he's been following me everywhere and trying to please me.I don't know who's worse,Kouga or Sesshomaru.Sesshomaru almost killed me when I said that he need a bath badly.WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM!?!I have to go now._

_Sango_


	2. I wish Kouga would go away

Inu:THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! I'm really glad you like this story,it's my first inuyasha story.

Chapter one: I wish Kouga could go away

* * *

Sango closed my diary and sighed. 

Being in 3rd class isn't so great. 

She wished she was like Kouga,in 2nd class...or better yet,Sesshomaru,in 1st class. 

She stood up and walked to the deck. 

The salty air felt good against her face. 

Sango took a rubber band out from her pocket and tied her hair into a long pony tail. 

The sun shone on the spakling ocean. 

She rode a plane to England,to go on this trip to America. 

She would start a new life there,with Kohaku by her side. 

"SANGO!" she looked behind me 'oh no' she thought,it was Kouga. 

She just wish he would go away and stop bothering me. 

Now she knew how Kagome felted when he called her 'his woman'. 

She was her own woman,not a 'wimpy wolf's',as Inuyasha called him,woman. 

"Kouga can you please stop following me," Sango said,faking a smile. 

(A/N-I'm sry,but I stink at Kouga...guess I haven't seen enough episones....) 

"I'd do anything for my woman," he said. 

She really really wanted to shout out 'I'm not your woman stupid!' but she held it in. 

"um...well...I got to go meet Kagome-chan," Sango made up an excuse and began to walk away. 

"I'll carry you there," he said. 

"No thank you!" she quickly shouted and ran away hoping she wouldn't bump into him again. 

Luckily she didn't,unluckily,she bumped into Sesshomaru. 

"Gomen...excuse me," Sango apoligozed and quietly but quickly walked around him. 

Sango could feel his cold gaze upon her. 

She wished he would know how much she hated that. 

Sango looked back at him,he still had on his emontionless mask.She wish she knew what he was thinking about right now. 

'Damn whore' he thought and walked away. 

Sango breathed a sigh or relief,he was gone. 

She continued walked 'I might as well explore,' she thought.

* * *

Inu:This chapter was short but I don't have many ideas for the beginning 


	3. Lost Rin

Inu:Sorry about the 'damn whore' part.I was doing lots of things at the same time.I was doing my HW,listening to music,talking to my friends and typing this fanfic.Oh and do you think I would tell you when they'll fall for each other???

Chapter three: Lost Rin

* * *

Sango explored the ship,she was amazed. 

Every was so beautiful and big.

She wanted to live on this ship.

It has everything a girl would want.

She was exploring the 3rd class first since it was the closests to her room.

Soon she began to here another step of foot steps and paused.

She heard a child's voice calling out for her parent or gudience.

Sango turned around to look at a little girl about the age of 8.

She was wearing a orange dress and her hair was tied into a pony tail.

"Rin is lost...can lady help Rin?" the little girl meekly said.

'Rin...where have I heard that name before?' Sango thought as she picked up the little girl.

"Lets go find your parent," Sango said.

Rin clapped her hands "Lets go find Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sango paused 'SESSHOMARU!' she thought.

'NO WAY!' then she looked down at the little girl who was still clapping her hands.

'But I have to take her back' Sango walked around searching.

Her arms were getting tired so she put Rin down and sat on the floor.

She closed her eyes and leaned back a little till she heard Rin shout out.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran up to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his leg.

"There you are,don't ever run away from Jaken again," he said to her,still keeping on his emontional mask.

"That nice lady helped Rin," Rin pointed at Sango.

Sesshomaru ignored what Rin said and picked her up and began walking away.

"A 'thank you' would be nice," Sango muttered,but he managed to hear her.

He pause and said "Thank you," and continued walking away.

Sango stood there,baffled 'Did he actully said thank you?' she thought ,'I must be imaganing things'.

She stood up and walked to her room.

* * *

Inu:that was kind of short....but I don't think people will mind...or will they?


	4. a SS moment

Inu: I haven't updated in a long time O.o,I just had a bad case of writer's block. This chapter sucks because I still have writer's block, but it's still something, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

Chapter 4 (i think): Wondering

* * *

All day long as Sango explored the titanic she wondered about him, about why he was so cold or why he actully kept Rin around. 

At the same time she wondered about Miroku, he was her first love. She always wondered if he really did love her, or was he just flirting with her? Was she just like another pretty girl who he left? Did she really mean anything to him?

Now she knew, she didn't mean anything to him. She knew he was lying, but somewhere in the back of her mind she actully believed him. She could feel a tear drop roll down her cheek.

She didn't really think of Kouga until she bumped into him. "Hi Sango!" he said in a cheery voice. She looked up, "Oh...um...hi," she said in a fake cheery voice.

Truth is, she doesn't want to see him. He was an ok guy sometimes but sometimes he was just plain annoying. "I need to go um...get lunch," she lied. "Great! Me too. I'll walk you there," Kouga said. "No thanks, I'll walk," she smiled and continued walking.

"Are you sure?" he asked, walking along beside her. "Yes," she mumbled and he turned around ",um...ok, if you need me my room is 312,". She nodded and walked away.

It was long until she bumped into him. The person she would want to see the least right now, Sesshomaru. She looked up, about to yell at him right now but then she paused. She never reliazed how handsome he was, and as soon as she stared into those golden eyes she forgot about everything in the world.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still thinking about Sango. _'How could a mere human be so beautiful?'_ he kept on wondering. He was so deep in thought he was paying attention to where he was walking and bumped right into her.

She looked up and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes. He lifted one claw and touched her cheek. _'She's beautiful yet so delicate...' _

The world seem to be frozen, but this trance was broken by a presence. Inuyasha walked in (A/N:bet you thought it was someone else lol), he was eating a chicken wing. As soon as he saw them he dropped it instantly. "YOU BASTARD LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted, but not too loud because he didn't want to other people hearing.

Sesshomaru looked up at him and then walked away without a word, same as Inuyasha who was mumbling stuff under his breath.

Sango sighed and continued to walk to her room _'I know this sounds crazy...but I wish that would have lasted longer...'

* * *

_

Inu: That chapter was so crappy :( 


	5. The Masked Ball

Sorry I haven't been on fanfiction for a LLLLLLOOONNNGG time. I finally got rid of my writer's block )!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Titanic (

Chapter 5: The Masked Ball

* * *

"Have you killed her yet?" somebody said over Sesshomaru cellphone. 

"Not yet...but soon..." Sesshomaru said back and hung up.

"Yes...it better be soon..." the mysterious voice hissed.

* * *

"A ball? That's weird...a ball on a ship..." Sango said as she read her invitation. "I have nothing better to to on Saturday anyways...It's a masked ball...let's see, what should I wear?"

* * *

**SATURDAY AT 7:00**

Sango walked around. "We're about to start the music," somebody said into the microphone. Kagome was dancing with Inuyasha. Kouga walked up to Sango.

'Noo...how did he know it was me?' she thought. "Look, I'm sorry but I found another girl. Please don't be so heartbroken," Kouga said and than dashed away.

Sango let out a sigh of relieve. She sat down and than the music started. She watched the people dance and she began to feel sad. 'I have nobody...' she thought and a tear slid down her cheek.

A finger wiped her tear away. She looked up and saw a man. 'He looks a lot like Sesshomaru...it's probably not him...he doesn't even like dances...'.

"May I have this dance?" he held out a hand, she hesitated for a while and themtook his hand.

He walked her out into the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her. She blushed, but you couldn't see her under her masked.She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began dancing around. Nothing seem to matter except the music and him.

After the dance he let her outside. "Sometimes I would look at the stars for comfort. When I was young, my mom and dad told me that my relatives were looking down at me from these stars. I don't why I'm tell you this...for some reason...I have a feeling that I can trust you..."

Sesshomaru smiled under his mask. "It's getting late, I better go to bed," Sango started to walk away but Sesshomaru grabbed her arms. "Stay here...just a little longer...please..." she stayed, and then she fell asleep.

He carried her to her room and found the key in her pocket. "I'll keep this..." he mumbled to herself. He place her in her bed, then gentlely touched her face. 'She looks like...like...an angel. Is she the one...that...' he stopped then got up and left her room. After locking the door, he thought over and over 'Is she the one?'.

* * *

Grr...I hated that chapter >. . I'm feeling nice so I'll tell you what he means by 'he one'...in the next chapter D!


End file.
